Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may be provided in the form of an integrated circuit (IC) chip including metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As reduction in size and design rule of the semiconductor devices is accelerated, the MOS-FETs are being scaled down increasingly. As the result of the reduction in size of the MOS-FET, a short channel effect may occur, which could lead to deterioration in operation of the semiconductor device. A variety of methods are being studied to overcome such limitations associated with the scale-down of the semiconductor device and improve characteristics of the semiconductor device.